


Доктор, Снегурочка и Мышиный Король

by Xetta



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: Новогодняя сказка. Доктор и Роза всего лишь отправляются на прогулку в новогоднюю ночь.
Kudos: 1





	Доктор, Снегурочка и Мышиный Король

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Сикрет Санту для Moon Mouse.

ТАРДИС тихонько гудела и подрагивала, заходя на посадку. Заслышав дробный стук легких каблучков, Джек с любопытством выглянул из-под консоли, в которой он что-то увлеченно перепаивал вот уже несколько часов подряд. Роза улыбнулась и махнула ему рукой:  
— Как я тебе нравлюсь?  
Она покрутилась, чтобы Джек мог оценить со всех сторон ее наряд — что-то бело-голубое, воздушно-пушистое и довольно теплое на вид.  
— Как всегда — великолепно! — он широко улыбнулся в ответ. — И где мы на этот раз?  
— Где-то на Земле. Пойдешь с нами на прогулку? Доктор обещал настоящую зиму, мороз и много снега!  
— А еще медведей, матрешек и балалайки! — подал голос Доктор, легок на помине.  
— Воу-воу-воу, — Джек неожиданно насторожился. — Хочешь сказать, что мы…  
— Именно! — Доктор удовлетворенно кивнул. — В России. Отличное место для зимней прогулки: сугробы, снежки, снеговики, санки…  
— А когда именно? — Джек продолжал допытываться, пытаясь сохранить самый незаинтересованный вид.  
— Дай-ка посмотреть, — Доктор приблизился к консоли, щелкнул одним из бесчисленных тумблеров и сощурился на экран. Роза подкралась к нему и повисла на локте, выглядывая из-за плеча. — Тридцать первое декабря, первая четверть двадцатого века. Самое лучшее время, а? — воодушевленно обратился он к Розе. — Новогодняя ночь, елки, тайны, чудеса…  
— Большевики, революция… — проворчал себе под нос Джек, оттирая с ладоней пятна машинного масла.  
— Романтика, — подхватил Доктор. — Я как-то провел прекрасную ночь с Лениным, интереснейший человек! — Перехватив вопросительный взгляд Джека, Доктор поспешно поправился: — Это было в поезде, едущем из Швейцарии в Петроград. Мы всю ночь разговаривали. И играли. В орлянку. Что?! — возмутился он наконец, глядя на хихикающих спутников.  
— Нет-нет, ничего, Доктор, извини, — Джек продолжал сиять как начищенный пятак. — Но я все-таки лучше останусь в ТАРДИС: хочу закончить здесь с компенсаторным узлом, да и просто пригляжу за нашей малышкой в ваше отсутствие.  
— Хей! — подала вдруг голос Роза. — Ведь ты уже бывал здесь, да? Боишься встретить старых знакомых?  
— Сдаюсь, ты меня раскусила, — Джек развел руками. — Знаешь, такова судьба агента времени: появляешься то здесь, то там. Встречаешь хорошего парня, вы отлично проводите время, а потом выясняется, что это будущий народный комиссар иностранных дел. Не то чтобы мы плохо расстались, я даже оставил записку, но…  
— Тебе же хуже, казанова, — Роза показала ему язык, развернувшись у дверей ТАРДИС. Доктор стоял рядом, сжимая ее ладонь в своей. — Так и быть, приведем тебе маленького медвежонка.

Мариша лежала под одеялом тихо-тихо, дыша через раз и напряженно прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из-под наряженной елки. Мама с папой ушли встречать новый год в гости, а ей велели быть хорошей девочкой и поскорее засыпать. Напрасно Мариша плакала и упрашивала маму остаться с ней сегодня, напрасно пыталась рассказать папе о Мышином Короле, который только и ждет, когда взрослые уйдут и оставят ее одну. «Всё твои мещанские книжки виноваты», — недовольно хмурился папа на маму, а та виновато разводила руками и всё повторяла Марише: «Спи спокойно, маленькая, мы с тобой расставили мышеловки по всему дому». Но что Мышиному Королю мышеловки?  
Часы над печкой-буржуйкой, которые до сих пор зловеще тикали, отмеряя время, закряхтели, заскрипели и начали мерно отбивать полночь, а с нею — наступление нового года. В углу за елкой послышалась знакомая тяжелая возня и попискивание. Закачались нижние, свисающие до самого пола ветки, украшенные орехами в золотой фольге. Мариша закусила краешек одеяла и крепче зажмурилась, но и это не помогало — в тишине пустой квартиры слишком хорошо были слышны осторожные шаги Мышиного Короля, его шаркающую, хромающую походку, скрежет острых когтей по паркету, его приближающееся хриплое дыхание. Вот-вот он протянет свою отвратительную мохнатую лапу и схватит Маришу…  
Тут девочка не вытерпела и закричала во весь голос, громко-громко, и кричала до тех самых пор, пока в коридоре не раздался страшный грохот. В комнату сейчас же влетел высокий и мужественный чекист, коротко стриженый, в кожаной куртке и с волшебной палочкой в руке, а за ним — Снегурочка в голубой шубке, с русыми косичками и большими добрыми глазами. Палочка в руках у чекиста светилась и жужжала, и он кинулся с нею к елке, в тот самый угол, куда за миг до этого юркнул Мышиный Король. А Снегурочка бросилась к Марише, обняла ее и прижала к себе, так что та уткнулась носом прямо в пушистый и щекотный воротник и поняла, что теперь-то можно ничего не бояться.

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — приговаривала Снегурочка. — Это доктор, а меня зовут Роза.  
От нее и правда очень вкусно пахло цветами. Наверное, у деда Мороза несколько внучек-Снегурочек, решила про себя Мариша, и у каждой какое-нибудь цветочное имя. А отважный чекист еще и доктор. Сейчас он арестует Мышиного Короля, тот будет знать как пугать ни в чем не повинных девочек!  
В углу за елкой что-то шумело и сверкало, пока доктор не вытащил Мышиного Короля за шиворот на середину комнаты. Мариша впервые наконец рассмотрела его как следует. Был он ростом почти с саму Маришу, больше похож не на мышь и не на крысу даже, а на лохматую бесхвостую собаку, вставшую на задние лапы и наряженную в чудной пестрый костюмчик, как у цирковой обезьянки. Одна нога у него была крепко забинтована в колене — оттого, должно быть, он и хромает, подумала Маришка и даже вдруг пожалела Короля, потому что знала, каково это — сильно ушибить ушибить коленку, так что не побегать и не попрыгать во дворе. Вообще, стоя на середине комнаты при свете лампы под строгими взглядами взрослых Король вовсе не выглядел страшным или злым, а только сердитым. Он пискляво переругивался с доктором-чекистом совсем по-человечьи, только какими-то длинными, мудреными словами, которые Марише в жизнь не выговорить, иногда вставляя слова знакомые, но нехорошие. Доктор отвечал ему поначалу тоже сердито, но постепенно перестал хмуриться и даже улыбнулся.  
Улыбка у доктора была хорошая, добрая и нестрашная. Договорив с Королем, он подошел к Марише, наклонился к ней и улыбнулся еще шире:  
— Привет, — и помахал ей рукой, как будто стоял далеко-далеко от нее. — Я Доктор. А это Роза, — кивнул он на Снегурочку-Розу, а потом, махнув в сторону Короля, добавил: — А это Миехва с планеты Кракатук. А как зовут тебя?  
— Марина, — промямлила она, неожиданно засмущавшись. Доктор ей нравился всё больше: даже его большие оттопыренные уши, даже то, как он выговаривал слова, смешно окая.  
— Привет, Марина, — повторил он, протянул руку и осторожно пожал ее маленькую ладошку в своей широкой ладони. — Миехва говорит, что просит прощения, он не хотел тебя пугать.  
Мышиный Король Миехва что-то возмущенно пискнул, но доктор продолжил, как будто не слышал.  
— Миехва прилетел издалека и потерпел небольшое крушение. Ничего страшного, но он говорит, что у тебя оказалась одна небольшая, но очень важная деталь его корабля, без которой он не может продолжить свое путешествие.  
— Неправда! — тут уж Мариша позабыла боязнь и аж задохнулась от несправедливости. — Не брала я у него ничего, он сам ко мне пришёл!  
Притихший было Миехва снова разразился длинной писклявой тирадой, но доктор закатил глаза, повернулся к нему и строго шикнул, так что тот снова умолк.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул ему доктор, а потом снова обратился к Марише: — Я не говорю, что ты что-то взяла без спроса, я думаю, ты просто нашла эту деталь. Такую маленькую, красивую детальку, совсем ничейную, и взяла ее домой, да?   
Тут-то Мариша и поняла, о чем они говорят — о шарике. Красивом, синем хрустальном шарике, который она нашла две недели тому назад возле крыльца. О таком красивом шарике, внутри которого переливались и вспыхивали зеленоватые искры и который начинал тихо-тихо петь, если как следует потереть его о рукав шерстяной кофты. Мариша зажмурилась и покачала головой:  
— Я его не брала! Не брала! У меня нет!  
Она открыла глаза, полные слёз, посмотрела сначала на растерянного доктора, потом на сердито насупленного Миехву, а потом на Снегурочку-Розу, которая всё еще сидела рядом, обнимая ее. Роза смотрела на нее печально своими темными добрыми глазами, потом наклонилась к самому уху Мариши и ласково зашептала. Она рассказывала о том, что Миехва прилетел очень-очень издалека. О том, как ему одиноко на чужой земле и как ему хочется домой, где его ждут детки, вот как Мариша ждет своих родителей и очень расстроится, если они не вернутся из гостей. О том, что новогодняя ночь — время чудес и подарков. А потом Роза сняла с руки одно из своих красивых колечек и протянула Марише:  
— Держи. Это подарок, на Новый год и просто на память обо мне.  
Девочка шмыгнула носом, покачала головой:  
— Не надо. Я и так отдам.  
Она вывернулась из уютного кольца рук, нырнула под подушку, достала из своего тайника искрящийся шарик, соскочила с постели и, сделав пару шагов, протянула его Королю-Миехве. Тот недоверчиво коснулся сферы когтистой лапой. Вдруг спохватившись, он засопел, зашарил по карманам своего кукольного костюмчика и вложил в опустевшую ладонь Мариши плоскую металлическую коробочку.   
— Подарок, — пропищал он хриплым, скрипучим голосом. — С Новым годом.  
Он отошел к дверям и оттуда неловко помахал лапой на прощание. Доктор, широко улыбнувшись, кивнул ей:  
— Спасибо, Марина. И пока, — и тоже помахал рукой.  
А Роза, дождавшись, когда Мариша снова заберется в постель, подоткнула ей одеяло и все-таки сунула в другую руку то самое колечко.   
— Доброй ночи, — шепнула она. — И с Новым годом.  
Погасила лампу и, тоже махнув рукой на прощание, исчезла.   
Мариша повозилась на подушке, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, и осторожно приоткрыла подаренную Миехвой коробочку. С цветастой фотокарточки на внутренней стороне коробочки улыбался сам Миехва в окружении похожих на него мохнатых малышей.

— Мы вернулись! — возвестила раскрасневшаяся с мороза Роза. — И у нас гости!  
— Это Миехва с планеты Кракатук, — поспешил пояснить Доктор выскочившему на шум Джеку, — и мы всего лишь подвозим его к месту, где он припарковал свой корабль.  
— Рад знакомству, Миехва с планеты Кракатук, — улыбнулся Джек самой обаятельной из своих улыбок, протягивая ладонь. — Капитан Джек Харкнесс. И должен признать, вы куда симпатичнее медвежонка…


End file.
